Demons
by September's Child
Summary: Songfic No Yaoi sobre la última escena que Aspros y Defteros comparten cuando la sangre traza el quiebre de su vida. "Don't get to close...it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide".


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Aquí presento una nueva locura a la que no me atrevo a buscarle mucho sentido. Únicamente sé que hace días que una canción se ha enquistado dentro de mí, y que ella me genera una escena que es la que aquí voy a compartir._

 _El hilo conductor es la canción " **Demons, demons, demons"** de **Imagine Dragons.** La letra expuesta en negrita pertenece EXCLUSIVAMENTE a este conjunto musical, yo sólo la plasmo como guía de mi locura. _

_Gracias por leer a todos los que decidáis seguir con ella :)._

* * *

 **##DEMONS##**

 **When the days are cold**  
 **And the cards all fold**  
 **And the saints we see**  
 **Are all made of gold**

 **When your dreams all fail**  
 **And the ones we hail**  
 **Are the worst of all**  
 **And the blood's run stale**

 **I wanna hide the truth**  
 **I wanna shelter you**  
 **But with the beast inside**  
 **There's nowhere we can hide**

No sé qué ha pasado...No sé qué he hecho...

Sólo sé que siento frío, que tu oro y el de tus camaradas me repugna...y que mi puño está hundido en tu cálido pecho.

Las lágrimas me ciegan, y mi propio corazón se ha detenido ante la visión que plasma mi execrable horror.

¿Qué hemos hecho, Aspros? ¿Cómo hemos sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí?

Éramos hermanos. Teníamos sueños. El tuyo vestía el oro que quizás un día te mereciste...El mío esbozaba un lugar a tu lado...

Ahora son sangre y ruinas, las tuyas y las mías. No importa el noble metal que viste tu cuerpo. Ni importa mi maldita inexistencia. No quiero ver la verdad, pero mi puño la palpa. Mi puño la ha asesinado y ahora sólo quiero protegerte, rescatarte, echar el tiempo atrás...Quiero tenerte a mi lado, Aspros...como antes, como fue cuando la inocencia nos arropaba por la noche...pero la bestia que este deleznable lugar gestó en mí ya no me ofrece ningún rincón donde esconderme de ti, de mí...Juntos como juntos estuvimos una vez.

Ni siquiera las sombras, mis más fieles enemigas y camaradas, están prestas a refugiar las cenizas que de nuestros devastados sueños quedan...

 **No matter what we breed**  
 **We still are made of greed**  
 **This is my kingdom come**  
 **This is my kingdom come...**

 **When you feel my heat**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **Don't get too close**  
 **It's dark inside**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide...**

 _Estás ciego Defteros...siempre lo fuiste, como el miserable ser que ha osado interponerse entre los dos...el que ha guiado tu puño, el cuál no puedes separar de mi corazón agonizante, el que te riega la piel con una sangre que jamás se secará..._

 _Estamos hecho de codicia, hermano...Tú, yo...todos...No te engañes, no te niegues más la verdad._

 _Yo codiciaba el poder que por naturaleza me pertenece...Tú el oro que tu propio puño ha quebrado..._

 _Pero no sufras por mí, Defteros...Tu impotencia se ha alzado contra mí, está deteniéndome un corazón que todavía se niega a perecer, y te agradezco que me brindes la oportunidad de mostrarte cuán magnificiente puede ser el reino que me va a acoger..._

 _Míralo, está frente tus ojos cobardes y llorosos, siempre tan llorosos...Aprécialo en su completa magnitud...Siéntelo venir..._

 _...y témelo. Témelo más de lo que nunca me has temido a mí..._

 _Sientes el calor que todavía emana mi cuerpo, lo sé...Este mismo calor palpita envolviendo tu hierático puño, tu puñal asesino hecho con carne y sangre, tu cobardía brillando en su máximo esplendor. Mírame a los ojos si puedes, si te atreves, si te queda algo de valor...Mírame dentro de ellos, y descúbrelos allí, agazapados, hambrientos, tan viles y ruines como han transformado mi corazón._

 _Sí, lo haces...me miras...te pierdes en mis ojos que poco a poco se van secando de vida, te clavas en ellos y algo te impide huir de su espesura...Son ellos Defteros, mis demonios, quizás tan compañeros de los tuyos..._

 _Mi alma ya no resplandece, pero no importa...Su oscuridad me arropa, me reconforta, me cobija...y ellos me esperan, Defteros...Ellos no me abandonarán..._

 _...Y tú ya estás haciéndolo._

 **At the curtain's call**  
 **It's the last of all**  
 **When the lights fade out**  
 **All the sinners crawl**

 **So they dug your grave**  
 **And the masquerade**  
 **Will come calling out**  
 **At the mess you made**

 **Don't wanna let you down**  
 **But I am hell bound**  
 **Though this is all for you**  
 **Don't wanna hide the truth**

No Aspros, lo único que yo codiciaba era poder ser libre a tu lado. Confié en ti, ciegamente, sí. Esperé días, meses, años...Fui paciente en mi desesperación. Admiré respiro tras respiro tu evolución...

 _Y quisiste imitarla, hacerme sombra dentro de tus sombras...deseaste de más..._

¡Sólo quería _ser_! ¡Crecer, evolucionar, compartir nuestro poder!

 _¡No! ¡Deseaste ser capaz algún día llegar a someter mi propio poder! ¡Y lo lograste! ¡Hoy, ahora, aquí...! ¡Como un cobarde que se ampara bajo las sombras que proyecta otro ser soberbio y detestable!_

¡Asmita me mostró la verdad!

 _¡Su verdad!_

¡La nuestra, hermano! La nuestra...Tus pecados, mis pecados...¡Algo cambió en ti, Aspros! Y algo me sacudió a mí...

Yo...yo no deseaba terminar así, pero ahora solamente debo dejarte ir...Prefieres el infierno...ahora lo sé...Pero allí estaré yo también...Desde allí es dónde he estado esperando verte brillar...Año tras año, sueño tras desesperanza...Lo acepté por ti...Y me fallaste, Aspros...

Ésta es la verdad. Nuestra verdad...

...la única que podemos asumir...

 **They say it's what you make**  
 **I say it's up to fate**  
 **It's woven in my soul**  
 **I need to let you go**

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
 **I wanna save that light**  
 **I can't escape this now**  
 **Unless you show me how**

Pero pese a ella, yo te amo Aspros...

Pese a la mano que ha detenido tu corazón, tú sigues siendo mi hermano...y me niego a creer que te regocijes en una maldad que no te favorece...No a ti, Aspros...

No al Caballero de Géminis...

No son tus hechos, los cuáles no consigo comprender...

Es el destino el que nos ha quebrado los sueños por la mitad. Es este ser caprichoso el que nos ha presentado los demonios que a ambos no nos dejan respirar, los mismos que noto atados a mi alma...Los que veo alimentándose del honor que una vez conoció la tuya...

Necesito dejarte ir, Aspros...Pero no puedo si sigues mirándome así. Tus ojos agonizan, pero su luz se resiste a perecer. El odio que la ciega le otorga un aliento de vida al que necesito aferrarme más allá de toda razón, de todo sentido...de todo deber...

Al brillo de tu mirada, de tu alma, me encomendé. Y de él no puedo escapar, Aspros...pese a tu traición, pese a tus ansias de aniquilar la otra mitad de tu corazón...No ¡no puedo retirar mi puño sin temer perder el brillo que durante toda mi vida me ha hecho existir entre las sombras de nuestro incierto porvenir!

No puedo escapar de ti, Aspros...No soy capaz de ello...¡No deseo dejarte ir!

A menos que tú me enseñes cómo se puede huir de ti...

 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **Don't get too close**  
 **It's dark inside**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide...**

 _Mírame a los ojos, Defteros...Descúbrelos allí...Son ellos los que me han conducido hasta aquí._

 _Pero si tu cobardía te reprime, entonces no te acerques...Mi alma es oscura, tras mis ojos cansados sólo existe negrura...y ellos acechan agazapados bajo su espeso manto de locura. Mis sombras son nocivas, hermano, pero ya no puede resistirme a ellas. Por éso me entrego...y por ésto te ruego, entre recuerdos de fraternidad e infancia, que no te acerques..._

 _...No te acerques más..._

 **Don't get too close**  
 **It's dark inside**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide...**

Me sonríes...

Y lo haces con soberbia y altivez.

Tu mirada está perdiendo el brillo que tanto me ha sanado la soledad, que tanto ha alimentado mis esperanzas, y me sonríes entre capas y capas de orgullo al tiempo que un boceto del Aspros que conocí me alerta entre tímidas lágrimas que no me acerque...

Que me aleje de ti.

Inspiro profundamente. Me invento un coraje que ya no poseo y retiro con fuerza la mano que ha estado anclándote a mi lado.

Emites un sentido quejido de dolor. Cierras los ojos por un precioso instante que también te urge para ganar terreno a tu propio valor, y vuelves a fijarlos en mí. Nítidos, claros y serenos. Miras dentro de los míos. Te pierdes en ellos como en tantas noches hicimos de niños. Nos hablamos en silencio y sé que tú también ves los demonios que tras mi aguado azul residen.

Los ves, los observas y les maldices.

Alzas tu puño, extiendes tu dedo y te condenas.

Me condenas.

Nos condenas a ambos.

Tus demonios han ganado esta partida. Los míos esperarán hacerlo en la siguiente.

Porqué habrá otra batalla. Lo sé...

Nuestros demonios se despiden sabiendo que se volverán a ver.


End file.
